Enliven
by White Stone
Summary: An untold story of the island. A creature with a gift, and about the creature's arrogant mother. John Locke delivers an infant of Mrs. Bennet Pride and Prejudice . Lost/Pride and Prejudice crossover slightly. Rated: Violence, delivery, and a kiss.


**Enliven **

**Written by:** Amee Eliza

**Author's note:**

This idea came from my dreams last night and I found it a very odd dream, so I was inspired to write a parody using the scene from my dream: Locke delivering a dragon from Mrs. Bennet:

the mother in _Pride and Prejudice _with five daughters. It is her life long desire to marry them off. I hope you enjoy this, because I did. I seriously giggled in my bed this morning thinking of how I could make the storyline. If you are shocked at the story, so am I. If you hate it, tell me. My lifeshall not be ruined by fire. Or if it is praise you shall put on my small plate give it readily and give reasons why you liked it, because then I shall enjoy it all the more. Thank you,

Amee Eliza

**Language:** Here is some Korean phrases I used for the one-shot.

My name is _Chonun imnida._

Thank you _Kamsahamnida_

Do you speak English? _Yeongeorul malsum halsu isseoyo?_

* * *

"So, Mrs. Bennet you say you awoke in the jungle two days ago and walked to the beach?" Jack asked in concern.

Mrs. Bennet sat on a log as a makeshift seat given to her by one of the fellow castaways.

Her hair was a wreck and she looked simply exhausted and out of spirits.

"Mrs. Bennet?" Jack said crouching down to her level.

"I... yes Sir Shepherd that is exactly what has befallen me. Goodness knows what my girls are doing! They shall be in an uproar once they see I am missing. I shall die of a broken heart if I do not see them again."

Jack stared at her Victorian garb and it puzzled him.

"Are you from London?" Jack asked noticing her accent.

"No, but I was staying with my girls with my brother in Cheapside. There Kitty was suppose to endure the grandeur of some high ranking officers so she could meet Colonel Marvin's younger brother Joseph Marvin. You know the Marvins are a reputable family of substantial sums of money per annual?"

Jack was surprised that a woman in such an ill state could speak so much.

He smiled.

"Let me take you to my tent and I will let you rest in there."

Mrs. Bennet almost swooned.

"She's not going with you Jack." A voice ran from behind him.

"At least this man has some propriety and morals." She scoffed at Jack.

"What?" Jack said rather stupidly.

"She thinks you're a naive Jack."

"Yes, he is rather unsophisticated with his talk." Mrs. Bennet huffed and puffed in insult.

"Sleeping in his quarters. What doth he take me for?"

Locke offered her a hand and she accepted it.

"Lady Bennet, I am Mr. Locke." He introduced himself.

Jack's mouth was open so wide the planet mars could of been shoved in.

Locke was so excited he had found her. She was the chosen one. He knew she would birth a miracle.

Mrs. Bennet, now ushered away, sat down in the jungle and adjusted her bonnet cap.

Locke thought her vesture strange but he accepted it knowing she was not from this dimension.

"Look, Mrs. Bennet something terrible is going to happen to you." Locke warned her.

Mrs. Bennet squawked in fear: "What do you mean Mr. Locke? Who is going to harm me or shall I get some terrible jungle parasite and succumb to it and die an ever painful and slow death?"

"Don't be afraid, but you're pregnant."

Mrs. Bennet passed out.

Locke crouched down to touch her stomach. The creature was moving.

Locke tried to pick her up. She was very heavy and it was surprising to him because he thought he was triply strong on the island.

But was he?

With a burst of strength he threw her over his shoulder.

Jack finally came.

"John are you taking Charlie's specialties? What in earth are you doing John?" Jack said with the crazy look in his eyes.

"This woman is in trouble, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me." Jack bellowed.

"This woman was meant for me to find. She carries something valuable, but I am not sure what yet."

"Are you saying you are kidnapping her? What, are you giving her to the guy whose nose I broke?" Jack smiled a little but was unsure quite why.

"No, but Jacob did tell me about this." Locke said under the weight of the unconscious 1700's woman.

Jack just stood there aloof as John walked further in the jungle. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By ten that night there was a roaring fire John had made and he sat by it with Mrs. Bennet asleep.

He knew it was growing: he could sense it.

He began to sing to comfort himself in the lonely darkness:

"Don't worry about a thing, cause every little thing gonna be all right.

Rise up this mornin,

Smiled with the risin sun,

Three little birds

Pitch by my doorstep

Singin sweet songs

Of melodies pure and true,

Sayin, this is my message to you-ou-ou.

Don't worry about a thing, cause every little thing gonna be all right."

The Locke imagined three little money swinging from the branches and screeching.

This vision he had created almost made him lose his cool and laugh out loud, but he prevented himself because he knew Mrs. Bennet needed her undisturbed rest.

He snuggled into a comfy position and fell asleep soon himself.

The next morning Locke heard a scream.

"What is wrong with me?" Mrs. Bennet screamed with terror out loud.

"This thing has been living inside you." He whispered touching her stomach.

"What?" She yelled in a womanly high toned fashion.

"We're going to have to deliver." John said gulping in terror.

The next few hours John was running around trying to find a specific herb for the pain and get Mrs. Bennet comfortable. He knew the thing inside her could rip out of her abdomen if they weren't careful and sensitive.

"Mrs. Bennet push." He yelled.

Stress ran over both their faces.

"I hope you're a doctor." She moaned.

"Well, let's hope you survive." John Locke threw back at her.

Then it emerged slowly.

Locke saw the tail and coaxed it out with a slight pressure of pull on it's tail.

Then it happened: the creature fell out. Locke pulled off the slimy coating on the baby and the baby wriggled so much and so fast it scared him.

"A dragon." Mrs. Bennet said in shock. She grabbed on Locke's T-shirt for support.

Locke just stared at the black creature. It's skin was so smooth it was creepy. It's little spine bones stuck out and there were holes lining the back. The tiny teeth were as cute as a baby duck bill. It's color started to change as the minutes went by into more of a skin toned color.

"It is assuming our color." Locke said in bewilderment.

The sun was now shining down in the green jungle and birds could be heard making sounds of communication. The sky was overcast and John knew this was not a good sign.

He held the baby dragon lovingly and said: "We got to go."

"Where to the bottom of hell?" Mrs. Bennet said in a foul mood.

"No, it is just a couple miles from here."

"You need medical service. They have a doctor there."

Mrs. Bennet said she would not go.

Stubbornness etched her face and he wasn't sure if he could convince her.

"If you want to love, I mean live, you need to come with me." John said in a classic hero way.

"Now what do you know of love Mr. Locke?" She asked still focusing on his slip-up.

"Nothing. Now move." He commanded. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, they were off, but not really. The baby dragon cried and Mrs. Bennet did just as much crying as the dragon. She spoke often of her aching feet and her throbbing head and knocking on death's door; and how often she cackled about death's touch being a gift if it would touch her!

"Not meaning to be insensitive, I know how hard it is- what you've just been through- but could you just shut up!"

Mrs. Bennet started crying.

"Oh I wish I could get out of this dream."

Locke was fuming: "A dream? This is not a dream. Every single person is here for a reason! How many times do I have to deal with you faithless people?"

John puffed out his anger and said: "Shall we go on?"

Around noon he saw the wonderful gate.

They rested before entering and Locke noticed the baby was hungry.

"You need to feed it Mrs. Bennet."

"No. I will not feed that lizard." Mrs. Bennet trembled.

"Nurse it."

"No."

Mrs. Bennet shook her head no.

"Now how will we get some attention? The fence is on."

Mrs. Bennet fell into a slight rest and Locke yawned too.

Resting on the jungle floor wasn't the most comfortable.

So, he put the baby in his backpack and did the old tree trunk trick. He leaned it against the gate and started to climb up.

The baby was trying to get out of the back pack! He had to use both hands so he could not reach back to push the dragon youngling's head down.

He reached the top branch and swung his body in anticipation of the drop. When he landed he looked to his backpack.

The baby's head was poking out!

"Be good little one." John said to comfort the baby.

"I hope your birth mother is okay. I will send for her later." He thought to himself.

Wide open mouths were seen as John Locked entered the little community of suburban looking mustard colored houses.

He grabbed a lady by the neck with short brow hair.

"Who are you?"

"Tilly."

"Well, Tilly. I am here to see Ben. Could you get him?"

Tilly nodded in fear. Tom looked angry.

"Who does he think he is?" Tom whispered.

John looked quite dirty. A good shower is what he needed.

But he didn't care, and followed the woman to Ben's home.

John burst in and Alex was eating cereal in the kitchen. She dropped her spoon.

"Where's-" But his sentence was stopped as Ben entered the room with stack of papers in his arms.

"Social call?" Ben joked.

He wore a peach colored shirt that made his eyes look very green.

"No, I want to know what the dragon's for."

"Dragon?" Ben said coyly.

"You know exactly what I am talking about."

"Alex leave the room. Okay?" Ben asked.

Alex left but John could tell she did so unwillingly.

"It's here." Ben chanted.

"I can't believe it. Did the woman feed it?" Ben asked.

"No."

"It needs to be fed or it won't work." Ben got out some oatmeal.

"Give it this. Warm it up two minutes with some water in the microwave."

John Locke looked lost.

"What is this here for? This dragon baby?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you John." He added "John"in almost a mocking way.

"If you don't tell me everything right now I will kill your daughter."

"You can't do that." Ben stated bluntly.

"It's against the rules."

"You think this is some kind of game!" John yelled in anger.

The baby squealed.

"Well, it's a way bigger game then you realize." Ben said concisely.

"Okay, I can only tell you that I need this dragon and that it's parent is lying next to this island in the bottom of the ocean." Ben said all of this very seriously liked he believed it.

"I won't let you have it Ben. I delivered it. He's mine."

"I want you're men to go pick up Mrs. Bennet."

Ben nodded.

He took out his walkie.

"Tom there's a woman outside the fence. Take her to medical."

"Wait- how did you know she needed medical attention?" John said throwing Ben to the wall.

"Just as you knew John about this arrival of significance, I knew too that you were coming with her."

Locke laughed.

"You find this funny John. I am begging you for the dragon. Don't make me take it."

"What do you want?" Ben asked searchingly.

John thought of how ridiculous this all was, but the baby- he had grown attached to it already.

"First Ben I didn't come here so you could just take it, I was following Jacob's orders. He said to bring it here."

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Ben looked to the side and smiled through a depressed look:

"Oh, I see. Jacob told you. How stupid of me. I should know. The special stuff, you got it. He wants it. Makes sense only to throw me away."

"What do you mean throw you away?" John asked earnestly.

"You are going to be Alex's new daddy. Okay? So, you might not want to kill your own daughter."

Ben took the dragon from the backpack and took him to the silent kitchen.

He wetted him down with some water and took out the bowl.

He poured in some water and set the microwave.

For some reason John didn't even care he took the baby.

"So, you mean you need this dragon to kill yourself?" John asked in amazement.

Ben laughed.

"Of course not. I need to fix some things. Please just trust me."

"Trust you? How can I trust you? You have lied every other word." John accused with no anger lining his voice this time.

"I did it all for the island." Ben said exasperated.

"Oh so when I serve the island I have to lie too? I want to help them. You don't." John said in a yell.

Ben denied this saying: "I want them to be on the list. It's not my choice. They want to leave. These people are going to be the very death of you John. They are scared, flawed, and angry."

"Well, Ben it seems to me you're scared too."

Ben shook his head in denial.

The timer had gone off a long time ago and Ben went to go get the oatmeal.

He spooned it in the baby's mouth tenderly.

It ate and made a little gurgling sound of contentment.

Ben headed out of the house with a burst.

Tom yelled in fear: "Where are you going?"

Ben didn't answer but kept running with the baby in his hand. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran passed the fence and then down the hill. He dug up the grave and then was hit on the head from the behind.

Jin spoke hurriedly in Korean to Sun.

"This guy was digging something."

"What does he want?" Sun asked wiping the sweat from her face.

The sun had been hot and they had been running through the jungle hunting.

Earlier that morning Jin had made a startling discovery: the fish were running out, so he was determined to go and hunt. Sun wanted to accompany him and when they heard tramping through the jungle Sun got scared.

They saw the man digging up something and Jin hit him on the head with the handle of his fishing spear.

"I don't understand Sun, the fish just disappeared." Jin said reminding her of this morning.

"Don't worry honey." Sun replied back looking down at Ben.

Ben said dazed: "Yeongeorul malsum halsu isseoyo?"

"Yes, I speak English." Sun told him.

"Tell your husband, I mean him no harm."

Sun did so.

Jin said: "Tell us what you are doing."

"I am lost." Ben lied casting his gaze towards them.

Well, sort of. He was feeling very lost.

The dragon was still in his grasp.

Sun gaped when she saw the peach skinned dragon infant.

Ben then got up. His shirt was dirt stained.

"I need to be left alone Sun." Ben told her like a professional.

"Who is he?" Jin asked Sun.

"Chonun Ben imnida." Ben told Jin.

"Oh." Jin said in an apologetic way.

"Jin." The Korean man introduced simply, but a bit confused by the man's ability to speak Korean.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Sun demanded.

"Jack told me." Ben told her.

"You know Jack?"

"Yes, he took me medical hostage." Ben said rather in bad humor.

Ben kept digging the hole.

Sun said in Korean: "Let's go this guy is a nut."

Ben whispered under his breath: Kamsahamnida.

He then saw the corpse's feet.

The dragon whined and Ben felt dizzy as sprinkles of rain came from the sky.

The dragon saw the dead body too.

"Enliven." Ben whispered in concentration.

The dragon let out breath upon the corpse and the carcass's flesh slowly metamorphosed to new.

Ben uncovered the earth.

Breath came within the corpse. Life sparked and excitement of some kind could be felt rather like Victor Frankenstein the scientist when he realized he had given life to a corpse.

"One life alone." Ben whispered to the dragon letting him down to the ground.

Then Ben dragged Goodwin from the ditch.

"B... B..." He tried to form his name but his vocal cords were still forming.

"Don't speak, I know what you're feeling." Ben told him rather curtly. This sudden variation in Ben's tone towards the man even surprised himself, but even as awkward as it was the weary man kept to his mission.

The rain halted for a while and Ben brought Goodwin to a steep hill that overlooked the ocean and told him to wait there. Enthused by life Goodwin obeyed.

He headed home for the mission of all missions: to regress back from his supposed wrongs. Had he really killed Goodwin? Or was this just some terrifying dream? And as Ben went forth he could very little distinguish that scary nightmare from his quaint little life back in the Barrack community.

"Juliet come here." Ben said all muddy in the doorway. This very much reminded him now of the chosen day he decided to stride up to her ands tell her of Goodwin's demise. He hadn't thought this would happen. Anna Lucia was a lunatic and he knew that from the inside, a killer: like him.

Juliet stepped up to him in fear.

"Tom said you had gone with no explanation." Juliet said laying down her book _The adventures of Huckleberry fin_.

"You will get your explanation soon." Ben said nodding his head.

"Put these rain boots on and come." He said the words as if they would happen as soon as the request was laid down.

Juliet put them on and followed him. He grabbed her arm.

She shrugged away and Ben pulled her.

They came within five minutes of the cliff and Ben kneeled.

"I want you to know I have a present for you." Ben stuttered

Tears came into his sad azure eyes.

"Take off your shoes."

"Why? Ben I don't know what you are doing-" He interrupted her.

"I want to kiss your feet. This is all I am good for."

Juliet was obviously shaken.

"No. Ben."

"Fine, your lips will have to do." He said kissing her on the side of her mouth.

Juliet shivered all over. Her hair was soaked in the rain.

They walked to the hill and Goodwin sat there.

"Goodwin?" Juliet screamed.

Ben headed down to the beach situated below the cliff and jumped in the water, first taking his shoes off.

He dove up for breath and then dove down to the depths; to the inhabitation of a special being.

The black dragon was encompassing the ocean floor.

"Don't eat so much fish." He told the mother of the baby dragon.

"Thank you for the gift." He said throwing the gold nugget in her mouth.

"Thank you Smaug." Ben told her, referring to her name.

Then the dragon in fury swallowed him and the nugget of gold.

"I am Smaug the third." She said aloud.

The whole island shook and Mrs. Bennet woke up to Ivan the doctor screaming in terror.

* * *

**Read and Review**


End file.
